Dance Central Character Moments
by MyNameIsErikaa
Summary: Always wonder what all the characters do while not dancing ? Here are some funny moments! :D
1. Glitch's Moments!

Glitch's Moments

Glitch: Dude what if Rasa makes a dictionary of fucks to give ?

Mo: That would be pretty awesome!

Glitch: Dirty hoe.

Mo: THE HELL?

Glitch: No, my hoe is dirty... Aww... I needa clean you now.

Emilia: The fuck? !

Montage 2!

Glitch: MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO YARD AND THEY'RE LIKE ITS BETTER THAN YOURS!

Miss Aubrey: Don't you mean "girls"? Not boys?!

Glitch: No? I meant boys.

Mo: So you gay? Or something!

Glitch: Pssst.. No! Wait... THE HELL?!

Miss Aubrey: Oh god Glitch!

Glitch: I need mental help don't I?

Mo: Yep..

Montage 3!

Lil'T: GLITCH HURRY UP! WE NEED TO FINISH OUR SCIENCE PROJECT!

Glitch: WAIT HONEY BOO-BOO IS ON!

Lil'T: GLITCH! JUST STOP WITH THE BEAUTY QUEEN ALREADY!

Glitch: *turns around* NOOO!

*Dramatic Music*

Montage 4!

Glitch: Glitch clean your room!

Glitch: No! Glitch, I'm doing homework!

Glitch: I JUST WANT FOOD!

Mo: *comes in* Glitch your report-cards came in the mail and they are pretty goo-

Glitch: MO! I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK BEFORE COMING IN MY ROOM!

Mo: OMFG ! YOU HAVE ACTION FIGURES OF YOURSELF!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG!

Glitch: Glitch says to go fuck yourself! Right Glitch?!

Glitch: Yeah!

Mo: *closes door slowly* What have I done...


	2. Mo's Moments!

Mo's Moments

Montage 1!

Rasa: Mo can you please take this to Dare's room?

Mo: What number is she?

Rasa: 169..

Mo: *laughs* 69!

Rasa: What's so funny?

Mo: You probably had sex with her and gave her room number 169! HAHAHAHAHA!

Lima: Geezz.. Mo why are you so stupid.

Mo: I ain't dirty! It was the internets fault for teaching me! STUPID INTERNET! Hha... Sixty-nine.. HA!

Montage 2!

Glitch: Mo I want pancakes!

Mo: GLITCH PLEASE LET ME SLEEP FOR A LITTLE WHILE!

Glitch: But I'm hungry... I want PANCAKES!

Mo: FINE! *walks to the kitchen and grabs a plate with pancake mix* HERE! Happy?

Glitch: But... It's pancake... Pancake mi-mix..

Mo: Well... At least it has pancake in it? Now eat and survive.. Bye.

Montage 3!

Dare: Mo... McCoy is calling you!

Mo: Wait, I'm watching My Little Pony.

Dare: OH! Heheheh... Wait. ARE YOU A BRONY?

Mo: Pssst... No.

*minutes later*

Glitch: Mo... I got told to mail you this and like I got lost and - HAHAHA! ARE YOU A BRONY?

Mo: I said NO, fuck off! *turns around and starts laughing at the computer screen*

Glitch: *walks slowly out of the room* I was this close to becoming a friend with a brony.

Montage 4!

Mo: GLITCH WAKE UP!

Glitch: No... I don't wanna..

Mo: Fine, but you ain't got no pancake mix.

Glitch: What? What is that suppose to mean?

Mo: It means like 'swag' but like another way..

Glitch: A gay way?

Mo: Yeah? Like a gay way. *laughs* Wait.. Ha, I just called myself gay... Fuck.


	3. Emilia's Moments!

Emilia's Moments!

Montage 1!

Glitch: *sneaks up to Emilia*

Emilia: *grabs pan and smacks Glitch in the face* BITCH DONT GET ANY CLOSER TO ME FUCKING FAGGOT!

Glitch: The FUCK?

Emilia: GLITCH! SORRY I THOUGHT YOU WERE A ... A... a ummm.. I THOUGHT YOU WERE A... Fucking Dr. Tan..? Yea... That..

Glitch: What. Da. Fuk.

Montage 2!

Emilia: Dude, shut the fuck up!

Mo: I ain't doing anything!

Emilia: You're talking.

Mo: *nods* Emilia... No , just no..

Emilia: SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH! *grabs broom and starts hitting Mo*

Mo: OKAY, OKAY GEEZ I'LL LEAVE!

Emilia: Awww yeah!

Montage 3!

T.V: This is the song. Lalala. Elmo's song! Lalala.. Lalalaaaaaa!

Emilia: SHUT THE FUCK UP! *grabs gun and starts shooting T.V*

Montage 4!

Dora: We did it! We made it to the border!

Emilia: *laughs* What the fuck!? Dora is teaching kids how to cross the fucking border... GUYS FIRE HER! SHE DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE!

Taye: Well, she doesn't mean it like that!

Emilia: DUDE! ANGEL'S FAMILY CROSSED THE FUCKING BORDER BECAUSE OF DORA! Dora is a very bad influence!

Glitch: No she isn't! She taught me how to bake a cake!

Emilia: SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHE IS LIKE BEAR GRYLLS! SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE FUCK SHE PUTS IN HER BOOKBAG!

Dora: SWIPER? WHERE! CLIMBING THE ROPE? HELP ME STOP HIM!

Emilia: Dude just push him off the stupid mountian and there he dies and he will never bother your stupid ass!

Note: Hey! Me here :D

I'm probably not going to make stories around Januray because my school has to take this test and I needa study ): ! But I'll try to finish this story! (:


	4. Rasa's Moments!

Rasa's Moments!

Montage 1!

Rasa: We are going to get chinese food!

Lima: Why not hamburgers instead?

Rasa: Fuck yo hamburgers! Do you think I wanna get fat and not dance anymore? Imma look like a hamster dancing stupidly! We getting sushi.

Glitch: I thought we were getting chinese food?

Rasa: Retard, that is chinese food nigga.

Mo: What. The. Fuck.

Montage 2!

Rasa: GLITCH I GOT A NEW SONG TO DANCE!

Glitch: For my crew?

Rasa: *laughs deeply* No. For my crew!

Glitch: Ohhh, well what song?

Rasa: Whip It by Nicki Minaj!

Glitch: Well why not give you all the good Nicki Minaj sings to your crew.

Rasa: Fuck no. Then everybody has to wear Nicki Minaj shit. MAKE UP BITCH!

Glitch: Well, aren't you wearing make-up!? You wearing Eyeliner.

Rasa: Glitch. Look nigga... My eyes are formed this way. God damnit.

Montage 3!

Taye: Rasa, mail came in.

Rasa: OH YEAH!

Taye: But they are all for Lima..

Rasa: FUCK LIMA!

Taye: Umm, excuse me ?

Rasa: Like fuck Lima.

Taye: I ain't lesbo nigga! You go fuck Lima.

Rasa: Nice and gently.

Lima: What?

Rasa: Fuck Lima.

Lima: Wait,,, waaaaaaat!?

Rasa: Go fuck yourself Lima. I meant that?! FUCK MY VOCOBULARY!

Montage 4!

Rasa: Emilia. Guess what I got!

Emilia: What?

Rasa: Baby clothes!

Emilia: For who?

Rasa: For your baby!

Emilia: Umm, dude I ain't prego? You meant Lima. My sister.

Rasa: The fuck. I thought it was you. Then who posted that picture of you with a huge ass tummy?

Emilia: Glitch took that picture because I put a pillow under my shirt. WAIT WTF RASA? I SAID I WOULD HAVE S.E.X AFTER MARRIAGE! The fuck?

Rasa: So.., who's dad?

Emilia: Get out!

Rasa: Fine! *leaves*

Emilia: TAKE YOUR BABY CLOTHES WITH YOU!

Rasa: Talk to the hand giiiiiiirl! ;D RASA BE FLAWLESS!

**-FINALLY! SORRY! Today was my first day back to school (: ! Day went fast and then went to see my new house and then left at 8:30 and now I made this :D**


	5. Lima's Moments!

Lima's Moments!

Montage 1!

Lima: Fuck. FUCK FUCK!

Glitch: The fuck? Lol, what happened.

Lima: I forgot the dance to Sexy and I Know It. SHIT!

Glitch: Oh... Well... Bye.

Lima: Fuck you too Glitch. I know you fucking know it you fucking turtle like piece of pumpkin shit. FUCK! I JUST BROKE MY NEW YEARS REVOLOTION! QUIT THE SHIT LIMA! LIMA WHAT THE FUCK!

Montage 2!

Emilia: Lima. Can you get the door for me?

Lima: Hellz no. You get it nigga. Fucking slow as turtle.

Emilia: What?

Lima: Nothing. I said... Dugeon... Show... As ... Umm QUIT THE SHIT LIMA! FUCK! YOU GO GET IT EMILIA! IM BUSY!

Emilia: But you haven't done any work.

Lima: QUIT THE SHIT EMILIA!

Emilia: Kay?

Montage 3!

Rasa: Dude the fuck you doing? DUDE WHAT THE FUCK! LEAVE YOUR STUPID ASS LIPSTICK ALONE!

Lima: Fine, then you should stop being a whiny bitch then yeah I'll leave the goddamn lipstick alone. Jesus christ, you mothafucker turtle.

Rasa: What?

Lima: FUCK RASA! I SAID TO GO PEE IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM! JESUS! *leaves room* Oh, my god. Fucking retards. Hehe... Imma go prank Glitch and say that his brush is in the girls bathroom. He be like AHHH! FUCK! Haha, what a loser.

Montage 4!

Mo: Lima... LIMA!

Lima: DUDE SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! NO ONE GIVES! Jesus. Only your mom does.

Mo: WHAT?

Lima: I said to go fuck yourself. God... You should really get them ears checked. HAHAHAHAHAHHA! See what I did there?

Mo: No... Not at all.

Lima: QUIT THE SHIT MO! GODDAMN IT! NO ONE UNDERSTANDS LIMA AT ALL! BUT THEY UNDERSTAND EMILIA! YEAH WOOP WEE! FUCK! IMMA GO DANCE TO WHIP IT. BYE NIGGAS. DONT BOTHER ME!

**Sorry guys for late update ): I am cleaning my room since I am moving! D: I promise I will finish this until Angel's birthday XD! PROMISE! I WILL QUIT THE SHIT GUYS ;D **


	6. Miss Aubrey's Moments!

Miss Aubrey's Moments!

Montage 1!

Angel: Eyy linda!

Aubrey: You see this!? You see this knife! LOOK AT IT ANGEL! Imma cut you with this knife. ANGEL I SAID TO LOOK AT THE KNIFE!

Angel: Umm... I'll leave now. Bye.

Aubrey: Imma use this knife for now on. HAHAHAHAH!

Montage 2!

Aubrey: Im using my knife! MY PRETTY KNIFE! IMMA BACKSTAB ANGEL WITH THIS SHIT!

Glitch: ... What the fuck.

Aubrey: GLITCH! LOOK AT THIS KNIFE! LOOK AT IT! IMMA USE THIS TO BACKSTAB ANGEL! GLITCH! QUIT THE SHIT GLITCH! My knife.

Mo: Aubrey.. We needa take that knofe away from you!

Aubrey: Don't touch my knife! Okay! Don't even touch me! MO QUIT THE SHIT!

Montage 3!

Rasa: Aubrey reported to my office.

Aubrey: *walks to Rasa's office* Rasa, hellz naw! Don't touch me. Okay, DONT DARE!

Rasa: I was gonna ask you to give this to Emilia!? She forgot to pick up her papers at my office...

Aubrey: HA! I tricked you! HA! HAHAHAHAHAH! MY HUMPS! MY HUMPS! MY LOVING LADY LUMPZ! *leaves Rasa's office while dancing*

Rasa: The fuck? I need to sleep more often.

Montage 4!

Aubrey: Glitch GET OUT OF MY ROOM! GOD! JUST GO BOTHER EMILIA AND GO! GOD! I AIN'T GONNA BUY YO GUMMY BEARS!

Glitch: PLEASE!

Aubrey: SEE MY KNIFE? IMMA BACKSTAB YOU WITH THIS PRETTY KNIFE OF MINE! NOW GO!


	7. Angel's Moments!

Angel's Moments!

Montage 1!

Angel: Glitch! Come, I needa tell you something niño.

Glitch: Yeah?

Angel: I want you... To go fuck yourself.

Glitch: Okay, Then what?

Angel: Then go fuck yourself again.? Duh.

Glitch: Okay.

Angel: HAHAHAHA SCORE! I JUST MADE HIM LOOK LIKE A FUCKING IDIOT!

Glitch: Wait, WTF?

Montage 2!

Miss Aubrey: ANGEL WHAT?

Angel: HEY I JUST MET YOU! AND THIS IS CRAZY. BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER. SO CALL ME MAYBE!

Miss Aubrey: Ewwww no. *hangs up* EWWW. EWWW. EWWW!

Angel: Girl... FUCK THIS SHIT. I'M WASTING MY GOD ASS TIME TRYNNA GET HER ASS. Imma get Emilia's now.

Emilia: Don't even think about it.

Angel: Then Taye's.

Taye: Hellz Naw.

Angel: Jaryn's then! Jaryn the cutie.

Jaryn: Angel. Really? You won't get my lumpz at all!

Angel: Then... Lima?

Lima: Nope.

Angel: Then... Dare?

Dare: HAHAHAH! IN YOUR DREAMS ! Ahaha! Loser.

Angel: FUCK!

Montage 3!

Bodie: Dude... You are so retarded. That's not how the hell you play Monopoly.

Angel: Yeah! IT'S LIKE PLAYING STRIP POKER!

Emilia: No? Monoplay is Monopoly you idiot.

Glitch: That was ironic.

Mo: Glitch, stop using words you don't know the meaning of!

Angel: Yeah! Pig.

Miss Aubrey: Bet, you don't know what Pig means Angel!

Angel: It means Miss Aubrey!

Rasa: OHHHH BURN!

Miss Aubrey: Very funny. Lucky, I have my knife.

Angel: OKAY, OKAY SORRY! JESUS CHRIST! DON'T HURT MY ASS.

Montage 4!

Angel: January 24th! Eheh! Almost my birthday.

Emilia: It's almost my birthday too!

Dare: And mines!

Angel: No one gives. Now stop talking. I won't amswer.

Glitch: ANGEL. ANGEL. ANGEL. AAANNNGGGEEELLL! ANGEL! AUBREY CALL HIM!

Miss Aubrey: ANGEL! YOU DUMB FUCK!

Angel: Yes my love! What can I offer you my dear?!

Glitch: Go. Suck. Cock!

Angel: Fine.

Mo: o.o The fuck?

Angel: WAIT? YOU GAY ASS!

Glitch: FUCK YOU TOO!


	8. Glitterati's Moments!

The Glitterati's Moments!

Montage 1! (Jaryn)

Mo: 'Kay dumb donkeys! Time to do a battle!

Jaryn: Mo, Mo, MO! I could have sex with you any day. Just wait..

Kerith: Um... Jaryn that wasn't serious at all...

Jaryn: It wasn't Kerith Boo! Omg. Okay, Mo can we please retsart this?

Mo: Yeah sure.

Jaryn: Okay, so Kerith and I will pretend that we just came back from our tower. Okay.

Mo: 'Kay. Glitch and I will wait.

Jaryn: Jesus christ Kerith I almost peed.

Montage 2! (Jaryn)

Jaryn: Emilia! I just can't tell Mo how I feel about him!

Emilia: Well you are an evil dancer.

Jaryn: Then how I get the job to work for DCI?

Emilia: Because of you liking Mo? Maybe.

Jaryn: EMILIA! SHUT UP! OKAY! I CAN GO HAVE IT WITH MO ANYTIME I WANT! WE CAN HAVE BABIES! JARYN 2 AND MO 2!

Mo: What?

Jaryn: GO FUCK YOURSELF!

Montage 3! (Kerith)

Miss Aubrey: KERITH STOP WITH THE NONSENSE! I WONT GO OUT WITH YOU!

Kerith: BUT WE CAN GET MARRIED AND YOU WILL STOP BEING SUCH A STUPID FATTY! YOU CAN BECOME FAT! VERY FAT!

Miss Aubrey: NO! I WONT BECOME FAT! URHHHH!

Kerith: I can take you to damn Disney Land?

Miss Aubrey: Deal!

Kerith: And make babies over there.

Miss Aubrey: What?

Kerith: Nothing...

Montage 4! (Kerith)

Bodie: Dude stfu! We stopped killing you so stfu already you ass.

Kerith: YOU CAN KILL ME IN CALL OF DUTY: BLACK OPS 2!

Glitch: Dude stfu. NO FUCK YOU KERITH! DONT TAKE MY DAMN GUN! GO FUCK YOURSELF!

Kerith: I love me! You fuckers better obey me as the king of Black Ops! Right Jaryn Boo!?

Jaryn: Wtf.

Kerith: GO MAKE ME A DAMN SANDWICH YOU FAIRY BUTTHOLE!

Jaryn: I hate you! YOU ARE THE FAIRY BUTTHOLE! BUTTHOLE!

**Hey guys! Sorry ): for the late update. Imma put probably all the chapters that are left today! But idk. The Super Bowl is today and imma watch it! Also Happy Awesome Birthday Emilia! My favorite character in Dance Central .(: **


	9. Bodie's Moments!

Bodie's Moments!

THERE ARE NO FUNNY MOMENTS FOR BODIE! HE IS INOCENT! J.K (;

Montage 1!

Bodie: So... Like wtf do we do now?

Emilia: We should host a popular TV show called Dance Central Live and try to impress people by showing your abs.

Bodie: Seems Legit.

Emilia: Bodie you know I was kidding you dumb donkey.

Bodie: LOOK THE RAVENS ARE THERE!

Emilia: OMFG WHERE!

Bodie: FUCK FUCK FUCK!

Montage 2!

Miss Aubrey: Bodie! Do you like my nails!

Bodie: Umm sure?

Miss Aubrey: Sure! Go kill yourself, you lied!

Bodie: Maybe you should go fuck Glitch!

Glitch: OMG! IMMA HAVE IT WITH A GINGER!

Bodie: I... I... Fuck my life.

Montage 3!

Jaryn: I like your outfits! Are you clowns of some sort?

Emilia: Can we skip to the part where you loose and we act nice about it?

Bodie: ...

Jaryn: Looks like something is wrong with your blonde partner Emilia.

Emilia: Say something Bodie...

Bodie: No... Can't talk back..

Keirth: What a loser!

Bodie: Emilia... Just get to the part..

Emilia: *punches Bodie stomach*

Bodie: OUCH!

Emilia: Lets dance now!

Montage 4!

Rasa: Okay, McCoy just get the damn dance move already.

McCoy: Umm Rasa man! I'm over here. That is Bodie.

Bodie: Yeah... You are such a dumb donkey.

Emilia: OMG YOU TALKED BACK! I TAUGHT YOU SO WELL!

Bodie: Shit.


	10. Taye's Moments!

Taye's Moments

Montage 1!

Angel: DANG GIRL! YOU BE MASTERING THEM MOVES!

Emilia: Angel shut the hell up before I staple your damn mouth.

Taye: WTF? ANGEL YOU FUCKING TURTLE! I WAS SUPPOSE TO SAY THAT!

Lil'T: Sista please! He probably wanna be ghetto like you to get the drama queen in here. Miss Aubrey.

Taye: OMFG! HAHAHAHA! Go fuck yourself Angel.

Miss Aubrey: Tiyanna please dont make fun of Jaryn. WAIT! TIYANNA!

Taye: She prefer Lil'T nigga!

Montage 2!

Taye: Mr. Garrick I dont get that math question.

Mr. Garrick: Well Taye, like you see...

Mo: GAYYYYY!

Taye: HAHAH! WHAT A GAY MOFO!

Mr. Garrick: Taye to the office now.

Taye: Well go fuck yourself.

Mr. Garrick: How?

Taye: GO TO THE DAMN TIME MACHINE AND GO TO THE DAMN PAST!

Emilia, Miss Aubrey, Angel, Bodie, Jaryn, Mo, Kerith: TAYE!

Jaryn: You werent suppose to tell anyone!

Taye: Oh yea then Mr. Garrick you are screwed then.

Montage 3!

Glitch: Dude, stop. Please. I am just watching Toddlers and Tiaras. Can you please just let me watch Alana. DUDE STFU OR ILL POKE YOUR DAMN EYE UNTIL IT BLEEDS TO DEATH AND GO FUCK YOU SO HARD!

Taye: Oh shit. Fine then.

Glitch: Leave nigga!

Taye: *turns off Television* HAHA! YOU MISSED ALANA'S PERFORMANCE!

Glitch: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Taye: I am the best.

Montage 4!

Angel: *drops Emilia's crew cards*

Emilia: BITCH! PICK THE CARDS UP!

Taye: NO! Your crew belongs there. On The Floor!

Miss Aubrey and Emilia: OMFG !

Taye: HAHA!

Later that night

Emilia: I just picked up Glitch's dog. Aint it cute!

Taye: HEY BABY! DROP IT TO THE FLOOR! MAKE ME WANNA SAY! OMFG!

Emilia: Wtf.

Taye: You don't get it? You dont know the damn songs when you are the one who dances those songs. Emilia really?

**Lil'T Moments in 3O minutes! (: **

**Last chapter then the chapter you all been wating for. - MightyMeCreative quote there ;D **


	11. Lil'T's Moments!

Lil'T Moments!

Montage 1!

Glitch: So what color again?

Lil'T: Yellow what color else? FREAKING MAGENTA?

Glitch: *colors in Zebra* Hehe,

Lil'T: Glitch. Hey Glitch. COLOR THE FUCKING DAMN SUN. I WILL COLOR THE STUPID ZEBRA.

Glitch: You said to color the Zebra yellow! You did right?

Lil'T: No, I said to color your fucking action figures of yourself. Jesus christ now go finish, we need this project done by 4:00.

Glitch: Hey, did you know we have only 2 minutes until 4?

Lil'T: AH! GO FUCK YOURSELF NOW! GO GLITCH! RUN LIKE THE DAMN WIND. YAAY I WON THE LOTTERY!

Glitch: You did?

Lil'T: NO MOTHAFUCKER GO HOME ALREADY.

Montage 2!

Lil'T: Emilia, why haven't I seen Bodie?

Emilia: Well, T you see he went and got a life for god sakes.

Lil'T: What you mean? He went and got a "life"?

Emilia: I mean he went to go visit his parents at Chicago.

Lil'T: Oh, I thought you meant like he went and had it with another girl.

Emilia: Lil'T shut the hell up. Yeah? Thank you sweetie.

Lil'T: What the fuck?

Montage 3!

Matt Perlot ;D: Okay, So you wear this and this.

Lil'T: Why not heels. Heels are nice.

Matt: Tiyaana, you can't wear heals while dancing. You break your ankles or legs. You can get fudged. I mean it.

Lil'T: waatttttt?

Matt: Just... Just wear this. Okay, you needa meet Chanel at the gym in 10 minutes minutes. Bye,

Lil'T: Whaatttttt?

Montage 4!

Taye: Sista! You got a F in Science why?

Lil'T: Because fucking Glitch colored in the damn Zebra yellow which was suppose to be black and white.

Taye: Thats why?

Lil'T: Yeah, that why. What a retard right?

Glitch: ITS INTERNATIONAL LOVE!

Lil'T: GO FUCK YOURSELF GLITCH!

Glitch: YOU PUT OT DOWN LIKE NEW YORK CITY!

Taye: So he got a B on Science?

Lil'T: Because he took the damn extra credit.

Glitch: LOVE AND JEALOUS!

Lil'T: STFU YOU BASTARD! YOU DONT GOT MOVES LIKE JAGGERS? AWW SHIT SEE WTF YOU DID?

**Hey Guys! (: **

**Hope you enjoy the last chapter. OPPA GANGNAM STYLE. OPP OPP OPP OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! HEEEEEY SEXY LADY! **

**Yeah, one more chapter (: Probably update it today or tmorrow! Hope today :D**

**OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! (: **


End file.
